In the building construction where outer and inner wall members are employed, the outer wall is subjected to atmospheric temperatures, and the inner wall is shielded by the outer wall and is therefore subjected to different temperatures than is the outer wall. Heretofore it has been common practice to directly connect these outer and inner walls by short coupled metal links secured directly as by welding to the outer and inner members. The metal links are subjected to recurring stresses as the outer and inner walls are subjected to different temperatures, and eventually a breakage occurs, either in the link or at the connection of the link to one of the wall members. This has presented a dangerous situation.